


In the Midst of Winter(Undergoing Revision. Will make chapters longer and add in a bunch of new scenes. It is recommended that you reread the chapters when done)

by BlackCat666, orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Peter cheated on Stiles, Slightly dark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles cousins are the Winchesters, Stiles doesn't live in Beacon Hills, Stiles has been to hell, Stiles is Legal, Stiles is a hunter, Stiles is not part of the Beacon Hills pack, Stiles knew the Hales, post season 3B, the sheriff is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat666/pseuds/BlackCat666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, Stiles Stilinski and Peter Hale were the perfect couple. However, one day Stiles finds Peter cheating on him with the Desert Wolf. Hurt and depressed, Stiles and his father leave Beacon Hills to stay with Stiles' cousins. Somewhere along the way, Stiles learns magic and becomes a hunter.</p><p>A current job Stiles and the Winchester brothers are working sends them back to Beacon Hills. Now it's up to Stiles to face his past and the man he once loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so comments are appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so comments are appreciated. :p

Stiles Stilinski sits in the back of Dean Winchester's Impala, arguing with his older cousins. "I don't see why we have to go to Beacon Hills." He snaps, arms crossed. Dean takes in a deep breath. Stiles had been complaining about this particular job as soon as he found out the destination.

"Because we've been tracking this demon for a while now. We can't miss the opportunity to exorcise it just because you don't want to go back to your hometown." Sam says, always the calm one of the two brothers.

And yes, Stiles knows this is their chance to get rid of the demon. He just doesn't want to face his past...particularly the man who ruined his life. Peter Hale. Stiles' lip curls in disgust and he snarls at the name. So long had he spent hating Peter for shattering him completely. For throwing away 2 years of love just for a simple fuck.

Stiles clearly and simply hates Peter Hale. 

There is nothing else to it.

Oh, who is he kidding? There's a million other things to it! Stiles CAN'T hate Peter, no matter how hard he tries. So instead of facing the truth, he bottles up his emotions and throws them into the never-ending sea of pain, because that's easier than admitting he has a problem. And no matter how hard he tries, hatred for Peter Hale never exists. Stiles knows he needs to face the man in order to ever truly get over him, so he inhales sharply and decides his fate with a single sentence.

"Fine, I'll go." He sighs. Sam and Dean offer him small smiles of sympathy.

Stiles doesn't want their sympathy. No, he wants more than anything to shatter Peter Hale. He wants to do to Peter what Peter did to him. Stiles wants revenge.

And boy will Stiles get his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how'd I do? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets bored and decides to creep on the rest of the pack...as usual. The pack learns that the Winchesters are coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope I'm doing good so far...I hope.

Peter Hale sits slouched against his nephew, Derek's, sofa and watches the other pack members flip through old bestiaries and tomes. They were trying to find out what the new threat is. No one in the pack, not even Peter himself, has come by a creature quite like this. Hell, they don't even know what it looks like. But there were signs that happened so out of the blue that it must be related to the supernatural. First, crops had started withering away and dying. Then, some of the small forest animals started dying out for no apparent reason. Currently, people are turning up missing or dead.

Peter finds a particular satisfaction in watching the productive members of the pack scurry around like lost puppies and try to find the answers. "You know, you could help." His nephew snaps, aggravated.

The pack was getting no closer to identifying the creature.

"I'd rather watch." Peter drawls out in his usual, monotone way. He repositions himself on the sofa, sighing. A huff of frustration emits from Derek, and Peter barely manages to smile in triumph. Annoying Derek is the highlight of his day.

A phone rings.

All eyes land on Derek, whose phone is the one ringing. 

He fishes it out of his back pocket and answers it with an indignified grunt. "Hello?"

"Derek, it's Chris. I have bad news." Chris Argent's voice flows from the other side, causing the other wolves to perk up in interest.

"What is it?" Derek asks, barely managing to form a whole sentence...as usual.

Chris sighs, a sure sign that he's exhausted. "Some hunters are coming to town. They'll be here by tomorrow."

Scott gawks, snatching the phone from Derek. "Can't you handle them? You've done it before."

"I wished I could, because you guys are in danger. These aren't just any hunters, they're the Winchesters." Chris alleviates, aiming to explain why he can't prevent them from coming, and hangs up.

The name causes Peter to sit up and stare at the phone expectantly. Why would the Winchesters decide to make an appearance at Beacon Hills now of all times? "Who are the Winchesters?" Scott asks, his usual lost puppy expression on his face.

"They're very skilled hunters and brothers. No supernatural creature has met them and lived." Peter explains, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The whole supernatural community fears them."

The rest of the pack members look to Derek for answers upon hearing this. Even though he isn't an alpha anymore, they still treat him like one. "Peter's right." Is all he says.

Lydia hums thoughtfully before frowning. "They might not even be after us, though. If they're as skilled as you say they are, then they would've known about us by now. Maybe it has something to do with the plants, animals, and people dying. They could be hunting whatever is doing it." She says, looking at the logical side of things. And this is why she's Peter's favorite. The pack nod in agreement.

For now, all they can do is hope she's right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter. He isn't gonna know what hit him when Stiles shows up. :l


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles plots his revenge with the help of a close friend.

Stiles sits criss-crossed on top of the Nemeton in the Beacon Hills Preserve. He, Sam, and Dean had arrived in town the hour previous. The two brothers had left to book a hotel room after Stiles had told them that he wanted to 'take a trip down memory lane' which they understood. However, right now, multiple ritual candles surround the Nemeton and a bowl of salt with his blood in it is on fire in front of him.

"You summoned me?" A familiar voice questions. The voice of one of his ex-lovers.

Stiles will never admit that he jumps slightly when the man appears in front of him with a smirk on his pale lips. Instead, Stiles smiles. "Hello, Lucifer. It's been a while."

Lucifer's eyes hold a glint of mischief and evil in them as he takes a seat next to Stiles. "I'm pretty sure you're not here to make a deal, so why did you call me?" He asks, eyeing Stiles with curiosity. 

"I need your help." Stiles tells him, looking straight ahead. He isn't going to look at Lucifer and give him the satisfaction. Stiles never asks for help, especially not from the Devil of all people.

"Why, Stiles...you could have just said so!" Lucifer mock gushes, causing Stiles to snort. "So...what do you need me to do?" He asks.

Stiles purses his lips. He honestly didn't think Lucifer would agree so fast. "Date me."

Lucifer chokes momentarily. No way could he have heard Stiles correctly. "Excuse me?"

"Not for real. I just need it to be convincing." Stiles is quick to explain, not wanting Lucifer to think Stiles is still in love with him. Stiles will never hear the end of it if he did.

"Why do you need me to...pretend date you?" Lucifer questions, eyebrows furrowing to show his confusion.

"There's someone in Beacon Hills that hurt me when I was young. I want revenge." Stiles says, his voice colder than Lucifer had ever heard. And that's saying something since Stiles sold his soul to save Dean once and had been a demon for him a whole year. They had fallen in love and Lucifer began to feel sympathy for the young man. So he freed Stiles, sending him back to the surface. 

The only downfall was that Stiles had to dig his way out of his grave and then he had to track down Sam and Dean. Let's just say...it wasn't the best experience.

"I like it. After all, we all need our petty revenges." Lucifer grins. A grin made wholly of danger and pure evil. Stiles finds a sense of interest in it.

All Stiles can think about is that he's gonna get his revenge after all. He and Lucifer will make every second of it worth the wait, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack runs into Stiles, Lucifer, and the Winchesters. Peter questions his sanity...once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S READY FOR SOME HATE BETWEEN STILES AND PETER?!?!

When Stiles brings Lucifer to the hotel room and explains to his cousins his plan for revenge, they absolutely explode. "No way in hell are you going to work with that prick." Dean snaps, shoving an accusing finger in Lucifer's face. Stiles glares at him, crossing his arms in an act of defiance.

"I'm 20 years old. You can't tell me what to do anymore, Dean." Stiles scowls. "Plus, I've actually gotten to know Lucifer when I was dead and in hell. He's not as bad as you two might think."

Lucifer grins smugly. "Defending me, Stiles?" He questions in a tone of mock shock.

Stiles snorts, rolling his eyes. "Don't push it. I WILL send your ass back to hell."

Lucifer raises his hands in surrender, grinning like a loon. "Of course. You are a hunter, after all. One of the best, too."

Sam and Dean momentarily study the two of them before sharing a look. "Fine." Sam sighs. "It seems like you can handle this by yourself."

"But if this whole plan turns into shit, I'm saying 'I told you so'..." Dean adds on, still glaring at Lucifer.

Stiles nods. Their deal was unusually fair. Most times the three of them would get into fights so bad that they'd result in violence, objects being thrown, or one of them storming out. Stiles is actually glad that they didn't fight this time. He hates fighting with the only family he has left. After he had killed his father while being possessed by the Nogitsune, Sam and Dean had taken him in. Some hunters like to think that Sam and Dean are the ones who taught Stiles how to hunt. They're wrong. Stiles grew up learning how to hunt. He just never revealed it to Peter or anyone.

"Thanks." Stiles says in honesty. It was a rare occasion that Dean didn't object any further.

"So, how about we go get us a drink? Maybe talk to some of the locals...find out what's really going on here." Dean suggests, avoiding a sentimental moment.

Everyone agrees.

**********

Lydia manages to talk all of the pack into going to get a drink and spend some 'quality pack bonding time' together. Derek was iffy at first, refusing the pack to leave when the creature is still out and about. Scott's puppy-dog eyes managed to convince him some, along with Lydia's threats to ruin his leather jacket if he didn't take them out for a few drinks. Peter finds it amusing, watching the scene unfold with Allison and Kira.

All in all, Derek takes them out for a drink.

Once they reach the small local pub, they head straight for the bar. That is...until a familiar scent hits Peter. Fresh dirt and green apples. His body goes stiff and he looks around the inside of the building slowly. The other pack members notice and look at him with furrowed eyebrows. "What is it, Peter?" Allison asks, fingertips grazing the crossbow she keeps in her purse.

Peter glances at Derek, trying to keep his cool demeanor. "Use your senses, Derek."

Derek does, and he tenses as well. "What is it, Derek?" Scott asks, worrying for his pack's safety.

"An old friend..." Derek responds, trying to find the person responsible for the enticing fragrance Scott frowns in confusion. "Is that a bad thing?" Scott asks.

Derek nods, not bothering to elaborate. Peter doesn't either. He's too focused on locating where the fragrance is coming from. "It was an ex of mine...we left off on a bad note." Peter explains.

Malia looks at him. "Bad how?"

He shakes his head, still looking around. "I was cheating."

Lydia snorts, crossing her arms and pinning him with a glare. "Who knew Peter Hale could stoop so low?" 

Peter growls in warning, but doesn't bother to comment. After all, he has just spotted an all too familiar figure. The same figure that he had once loved. His ex spots him as well and walks over to them with a sadistic smirk on his face. "Well, well, well...if it isn't Peter Hale. Long time no see." Stiles Stilinski snarls in a dangerous tone.

Peter's eyes flash a cobalt blue and he growls. "Stiles."

The rest of the Beacon Hills pack focuses on the exchange between the two. Derek's eyes hold guilt and pain, and Lydia's eyes hold realization. "You're Peter's ex?" She asks in a sort of breathless tone. Stiles' smirk grows even more sadistic. It sends a chill down her spine.

"That I am. You guys are lucky I'm in a good mood, or else I would shoot every single one of you on the spot. After all, I don't do werewolves, banshees, or werecoyotes. Not anymore." He says dryly, eyes cold as ice and hard as stone.

"Are these guys bothering you, Stiles?" Dean asks, sidling up to Stiles with Sam by his side.

"You two are the Winchesters, aren't you?" Derek asks, recognizing them.

The two brothers look at each other before facing them again. "Yeah, we are." Sam confirms, eyeing the Beacon Hills pack warily. "And who are you?"

Stiles grins devilishly, looking at his cousins. "This is the Beacon Hills pack I was telling you two about."

Sam and Dean's eyes harden and they visibly become more hostile towards the pack. "Which one's Peter?" Dean asks, his tone sharp. Stiles points out Peter. Dean scowls, grabbing Peter by his shirt and shoving him into the nearest wall. 

"I don't appreciate how you've treated my little cuz." He bites out coldly. Peter's eyes widen in shock.

"You're a hunter?" He asks Stiles. 

Stiles just laughs coldly. "If you would've stopped and actually paid attention to me back then you would have known." 

Dean knees Peter in the stomach. He has always been protective over his family. "Dean, back off, would ya?" Stiles sighs, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean does.

Lucifer, being the sly bastard he is, takes the opportunity to walk over to them and grab Stiles by the hips, pulling him into a bruising kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets jealous.

Stiles can't help but moan. Lucifer's a REALLY good kisser. Like...really good. Dean and Sam glare daggers at the two. They're still kissing, for heaven's sake. It's not exactly something they want to see. "I really don't want to see you snog my little cousin." Dean groans.

Peter growls loudly, the sound animalistic. Stiles barely manages to refrain himself from breaking into a victory dance. Peter grabs Lucifer by the collar of his shirt and slams into the wall beside them. 

Peter's jealous.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" Lucifer asks, feigning innocence. Stiles nearly laughs.

The rest of the Beacon Hills pack stare in shock. Peter is never one to lose his cool. Lydia studies Stiles closely. His disheveled hair, the lanky but muscular build of his body, the way he stands as if prepared for a fight even while making casual talk, and the way you can never read his emotions. He looks as though he was once fragile and innocent but was forced to grow up too fast. She finds him interesting.

"What was that?!" Peter roars at Stiles, motioning between Stiles and Lucifer.

Stiles smirks, crossing his arms and looking Peter in the eyes. Most of the pack are afraid to stand up to Peter, since he tends to have slight psychopathic tendencies. Stiles doesn't know that, though. "You mean my boyfriend kissing me? You seriously didn't think I was going to wait on you to take me back, did you?" 

Peter, for once, is speechless. Why was he so upset that Stiles has moved on? Shouldn't he be happy that Stiles isn't broken anymore? Peter releases his grip on Lucifer, and Lucifer walks back over to Stiles.

"Damn, I hate werewolves." Lucifer scowls, glaring at Peter.

"Why are you here?" Derek demands sharply. The four newcomers look at him blankly.

"Not for you. We couldn't care less about you and your pack." Dean snaps.

"You guys are hunting for that thing that caused everything to start dying, aren't you?" Malia asks.

A look of distaste flashes across Stiles' features. "What we're hunting is none of your business, coyote." Then, a look of realization shines in his eyes. "You're the Desert Wolf's daughter, aren't you?"

She looks at him in confusion before nodding slowly. "Yeah. Why?"

Stiles' eyes turn cold, and he turns accusing eyes towards Peter. "You even had a daughter with the bitch? Oh, that's just priceless! YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD ME TO JUST LEAVE INSTEAD OF SHAGGING SOME WHORE YOU MET!!!!!" He roars loudly, plunging a wolfsbane laced dagger into Peter's hip.

Lucifer, Sam, and Dean run after him. On his way out, Dean makes sure to push the dagger in a little more. No one hurts his family and gets away with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek laughs at Peter's pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not going to be updating tomorrow because it'll be my birthday and I'll be busy all day. :3

Derek laughs. He can't help it, the look on Peter's face is hilarious. The others stare at him in surprise. Derek rarely ever laughs. 

Peter growls. He's been poisoned with wolfsbane and all Derek does is laugh. "Burn it, dammit." Peter hisses in pain. 

Scott pulls out a lighter from Malia's pocket and does as told. The girls make sure no one notices by shielding them from view.   
*************

On the other side of town, Stiles and Lucifer are dying of laughter. They both share a uniquely dark sense of humor. 

Sam and Dean are slightly alarmed by this, yet not as surprised as they should be. 

They decide not to comment on it. After all, the response might be even more alarming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks to the wind.

It's midnight, and Stiles still sits awake. He can hear the pitter-patter of rain and the howling of the wind. The wind's howls are loud, as if it's been trying to tell its secrets but can't seem to communicate. Stiles, however, listens to it. With the earth magic that resides withing him, stronger than most mages' magic, Stiles is able to understand any living thing...as well as the wind.

'Save...them.' It pleads, the sound a mix of a hiss and a breathless whisper. 

Stiles is trying. Boy, is he trying. He wants to save this town, even if it has cost him so much pain. 

"I will. I promise." He tells the wind. 

The wind stills, no longer howling. Not even the faintest whisper of the wind is heard. Stiles understands. All it has ever wanted was for someone to listen to it, and now that someone has, it has nothing left to say for now. 

Stiles hates the wind for leaving him alone to bask in his thoughts. Yet, he loves the wind for its determination to communicate with someone. 

But now, in the cold and dark hotel room, all that Stiles can think about is Peter. Peter, who has torn Stiles' life apart and has made it hard for Stiles to trust anymore. Stiles hopes the wolfsbane dagger has caused him as much pain as Peter has Stiles. 

But that's not possible. 

Nothing Stiles does to Peter will ever be equivalent to the pain he felt when he found Peter balls deep in the Desert Wolf. And for that, Stiles hates him even more. He hates that, no matter what he does, he can never get back at Peter. 

But most of all, Stiles hates himself for still being in love with Peter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter questions his life decisions.

Peter has never been one to care much about others around him. But after seeing Stiles just a few hours previous, he felt like his whole world was crashing down. 

These past years after Stiles left him, the young man was the only thing running through his mind. After seeing the look on Stiles' face when he had walked in on Peter and the Desert Wolf...Peter had felt like his heart was ripped in two. He had never wanted to hurt Stiles. 

But the Desert Wolf had manipulated him. She told him that His relationship with Stiles wasn't love. She said that Stiles was just using him...just like everyone else. That Stiles was just with him for his own benefit. 

Peter...well, Peter believed her. And that alone was the worst mistake he had ever made. 

He had lost his mate, and the Desert Wolf screwed him over the week after...right after she told him she was pregnant. 

Peter never told Stiles that they were mates, but he had known for a while. He was just scared that Stiles would reject him. But what Peter did...he made it worse. He'll probably never get his mate back. 

He also knows that it's not his place to be jealous of anything that Stiles does anymore. He ruined that as soon as he jumped in bed with the Desert Wolf. But he just couldn't get over the fact that someone else is kissing his mate. He knows that he should be happy that Stiles has moved on and isn't broken anymore, but he just can't. 

He feels betrayed. He has no right to, he's sure of that, but he does. He wonders if this is how Stiles felt. Then, he decides that Stiles felt worse. He was in more pain than this all consuming black hole that rips apart his emotions...well what's left of them after the fire. 

He also feels betrayed by the fact that Stiles comes from a family of hunters. Not just any hunters either, the Winchesters, the most feared hunters of the supernatural world. Why would Stiles never tell him something as important as that? Especially after Peter revealed to him what he truly was. It was a big step in their relationship back then, an act of blind trust. 

And when Peter told Stiles...he was amazed by the response. Stiles had burst into a fit of laughter. He had known all along, he had told Peter. 

The fact that Stiles knew and didn't care made Peter love him all the more...if that was even possible. Stiles was the only thing that Peter ever really loved. Sure he had his family, but they were always wary of him. Fondness was all he felt for them. But with Stiles, it was full on head over heels love. He hates that he lost that. 

He hates himself, mostly, for letting his guard down and losing control. He's never lost control in front of anyone other than Stiles...not even his own family when they were alive. But for him to lose control in front of a group of teenage misfits that call themselves a pack...it makes him angry. Angry at himself. 

What he doesn't know, though, is that Stiles spent every day in that long-term ward that Peter was catatonic. He doesn't know that Stiles cried for him each night as he lay there, unresponsive and unaware of his surroundings. He doesn't know that Stiles is still madly in love with him. 

And Stiles doesn't know that Peter is still head over heels for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked to do a Desert Wolf pov...and here it is!!! ;)

A middle-height and slightly aged brunette sits on a cheap hotel bed, cleaning a 19 mm pistol. She has a smirk on her face, and papers scattered across the room. They contain information on the town of Beacon Hills...as well as information on Malia Tate. 

She's a trained assassin, classified as one of the best. She's known as the Desert Wolf...also known as a coyote. Were-coyote to be exact. 

One of the papers catch her eye and she picks it up, eyeing it with interest. It's a picture of Stiles Stilinski. He's leaning against the side of a 1967 black Chevy Impala, a lit cigarette between his lips. 

The Desert Wolf snorts, ripping the paper into shreds. She was sure she had gotten rid of that little runt years ago. He was an obstacle to her. She knew of his background. Unlike Peter Hale, she had done her research after meeting him. 

Although it was difficult, since his name isn't really Stiles. 

Records of him and his family had shown up in her database upon finally cracking his name. The family members that caught her eye the most were the Winchesters in particular. She had found it hard to believe that a lanky, clumsy kid like Stiles was related to some of the best hunters in the world. 

But looking at him now, with his tall and muscular build, one could easily classify him as a hunter. And according to his hunts, he's a hella good one at that. With his abilities as a mage, he could quite possibly become far better than the Winchesters one day. 

The Desert Wolf has no doubt he will, that's why she must get rid of him once and for all, for now he poses a threat to her master plan. 

She had hooked up with Peter, knowing fully that he was with Stiles at the time. She had two reasons for doing so. 

Reason number one: to get Stiles out of the picture and far away from Beacon Hills. Without he and his father there, she could easily get away with her plans. She knew that Stiles was a spark and that his curiosity would eventually lead him to discovering his gift and making it stronger, eventually becoming a mage. Since he also came from a long line of hunters, he could've also easily recognize that she was the infamous assassin known as the Desert Wolf. He would've no doubt put her down. 

The second reason was for what every villain craves. Power. She knew that by manipulating Peter Hale, the right hand of Talia Hale, he would begin to trust her a little. And he did, but not enough. Her ultimate plan back then was to acquire inside information on the Hale pack. By doing so, she'd know Talia's every weakness. Thus...she would be able to kill Talia and steal her alpha status. 

Now, though, the Desert Wolf is over those two desires. She wants her daughter. To have the blood of Malia Tate dripping from her fangs. She wants her powers back. 

She wants to be powerful again. 

But with Stiles and his cousins in town, it may be harder than she initially thought. Now she'd have to plan her actions carefully and make sure not to reveal herself. One wrong move, and she could give herself away to the three hunters. Which means losing her chance to kill Malia and gain her powers back. 

She mulls over these thoughts while packing. She will arrive in Beacon Hills in a week, she decides. Patience is virtue, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer thinks about Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talks about Hell. So some mild Gore.

Lucifer is an Archangel. For all means and purposes he should not have shown up when Stiles summoned him. But it was Stiles so of course he showed up. He was vicious when in Hell. After he got those horrible morals ripped out of him, that is.

The way his eyes gleamed in the fire and blood had painted his skin. It was a real sight to see. He first only watched and made sure that the new Winchester wasn't going to be a problem. He wasn't expecting someone so young and inexperienced. Stiles hadn't been in the hunting game long. He had been curious as to what could've caused the young man to end up in a place like Hell...so he looked into it. Turns out, it was the same reason as every other Winchester.

Family.

How admirable. He had watched the young man grow from tentative to almost brutal as he tortured one soul to the next. It was rather impressive how quickly he adapted to the ways of Hell. He was unlike any of the other Winchesters.

Stiles of course noticed when the first Angel to fall was watching him. He was scared and worried but he was a kickass corupt soul. He wasn't about to just stop and be all shy like human Stiles did. So he kicked it up a notch. He found ways to hurt the souls even worse and thought of new and creative ways to make the souls as messed up as he was.

After a year, in Earth time, Lucifer had approached Stiles and engaged in a conversation. They both expressed there hate of Hell and how wrong it is. Lucifer was talking about how he fell and how UNFAIR it all was. Stiles told him that he understood and revealed to him that Peter Hale betrayed his trust and the woman that he cheated on him with pretty much ran him out of town.

The two talked and laughed together and soon began their torturing together. Not long after, the two had begun to share passionate looks and steal kisses from one another. They had fallen in love. Then one day, as the two were sitting on the ground and holding onto each other, Castiel appeared. He had ripped Stiles right out of Lucifer's arms.

Lucifer had once again lost the only thing he had ever loved.

Now he has a second chance to try and win Stiles' love. He'll help Stiles follow through with his little plan, but only until Stiles realizes that he's made for Lucifer. Stiles has been in Hell, tormented and scarred, and has easily adapted to it. This plane of existence isn't for him, Hell is. And nobody notices how in pain Stiles really is. But Lucifer does...he understands Stiles more than anyone else. And in return, Stiles is the only one who understands him. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek creeps on Stiles.

Derek is man enough to admit that he has missed Stiles. Stiles was, all in all, his best friend. He was the shoulder Derek could lean on when need be, and he was the one person who truly listened to and understood Detek fully. 

Derek also found amusement in watching Stiles and Peter banter and trade sarcastic remarks about nearly everything. He took joy in the fact that SOMEONE out there could keep up with Peter's smarmy antics. 

The two were honestly made for each other, anyone could tell...although Derek will never tell anyone. If someone would have asked him what he had thought about their relationship, he would sigh dramatically and tell them it is "intense and tiresome most days". Deep down, though, Derek knows the two are absolutely perfect for one another. 

...but the Peter had to go and ruin that for himself, just like he does every other thing. 

So Derek works up the courage and taps on the window he is currently perched in front of. 

Stiles comes into view wearing batman pajama pants and an oversized white tee. His hair is disheveled and he looks like he has just been woken up. Hell, Derek probably did wake the poor guy up. 

Derek watches patiently as Stiles eyes widen slightly as he spots him. Not long after, the window is being unlatched and opened. 

"What do you want?" Stiles deadpans, his voice laced with just enough venom to make Derek nervous. 

He scratches the back of his neck and crawls inside, regretting his decision to spy on Stiles through his window. "I...um..." 

Stiles barks out a laugh and envelopes Derek in a tight embrace. "I'm kidding, DerBear! How've you been? It's been like what...a month since we've last skyped?"

Derek chuckles. It's true that he and Stiles had kept in touch, they just couldn't really visit each other face to face. 

Stiles had revealed to Derek is hunter heritage and keeps him informed on every hunt he and his cousins work. In return, Derek keeps him updated on his personal life and the ever-occurring problems of Beacon Hills. They are always there for each other, even if they've parted ways for a while. 

Stiles had attended the funeral of the deceased Hale family, and Derek had been there for the funeral of the Sheriff. 

"It's great to finally see you in person again." Derek sighs, his nose buried in the crook of Stiles' neck. He breathes in the familiar scent of Stiles. It smells like green apples and spices and earth and pack and home all rolled into one. Derek finds a sort of comfort in it. 

"Whoa there, sourwolf. Don't go all mushy on me!" Stiles warns, causing Derek to slap his arm with a snort. 

Stiles knows that Derek is scenting him. Stiles takes pride in the fact and lets him do as he pleases. It's nice to feel like pack once again...even if it's just a pack of two. 

Stiles sniffs and maneuvers Derek over to the bed with him. He falls on top of Derek with a grunt, mumbling something about it being 'too late to deal with mushy sourwolves' and dozes off. 

Derek feels more content than he ever has with Scott and the others. He falls asleep cuddling Stiles.


	12. Chapter 12

When Stiles awakes, it's to a scene that he finds amusement in. Although he wouldn't admit it for the sake of not getting his throat ripped out by Derek. 

Dean has Derek pinned against the wall in front of Stiles' motel bed, his arms crosses behind his back. Sam is only a few inches away from the two, his pistol pointing at Derek's temple. 

Stiles takes the time to process what in the hell is going on before a loud bark of laughter emits from his throat. The two Winchesters jolt a bit out of surprise, turning to face their younger cousin. Their eyes are wide and Stiles had to refrain himself from laughing once again. 

"Care to explain why the two of you have poor Derek pinned to the wall?" Stiles lifts an eyebrow, motioning his hand to the werewolf who is currently being pressed against the wall. 

Dean crosses his arms, defiant and challenging Stiles to put up a fight. "He was in bed with you. A werewolf of all creatures. Seriously Stiles? I thought you already made this mistake once before." 

Stiles rolls his eyes lifts two fingers before pointing them at Dean. He flicks the two fingers at the wall on the left side of the room and Dean goes flying into it without warning. Sam shoots a look of disappointment at Stiles. 

"Relax, Dean." Stiles huffs, watching as Derek quickly takes this opportunity to scurry over to Stiles' side after pinning Dean with a glare. "He's only a friend."

Dean snorts and crosses his arms. "Right, okay. Just like LUCIFER is ONLY a friend?" 

Stiles scowls at his older cousin and gives him a bemused look. "Oh. My. God. Just get over that already, will ya? It didn't mean anything. It was only part of a plan!" 

Sam watches the two with a sigh. The two are so alike that they never stop fighting. And honestly...Sam was tired of it. 

"WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP IT ALREADY?!" He shouts, eyes wild and angry. 

Dean and Stiles fall silent, staring at Sam in shock. Never had they seen the kind-hearted hunter explode like this before. It was...frightening. As much as the two hate to admit it, chills shoot down their spines at Sam's outburst. 

"Sorry." The two murmur at the same time, ending their argument with glares sent to one another. 

Stiles shoots Sam an uneasy glance. For a second during his yelling, Stiles could've sworn that a faint black glow tinted Sam's eyes. 

But what in the world could have caused it?


	13. Chapter 13

Lucifer sits upon his throne in Hell, chin resting on his palm. Currently, he is trying to come up with new plans to make Stiles his. 

Stiles...just the thought of him is enough to make Lucifer hard. His perfect body, those pink lips that are just begging to be bitten and kissed, and not to mention the young hunter's whole personality: young and dangerous. 

Lucifer groans and shifts in his seat. Back when Stiles was one of his demons, the two had gone at it like maniacs. He smirks. 

If his plans fail, he could always just kill Peter. It wouldn't be too hard. Hell, he probably wouldn't even break a sweat. That is...unless Stiles discovers what he had done. Then he'd never win him over once again. 

Lucifer sighs. Not only was the sex good with Stiles, but the company was as well. As much as he hates to admit it. Stiles was the only demon that had ever caught his eye. He'd even considered the young hunter as an equal, something he never did. 

A smirk overcomes his face as he continues to think of Stiles. The young man will definitely be his once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment whose team you're on. Peter or Lucifer?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick peek at how Peters doing.

Waking up the next morning is hard at first. For two reasons, one Peter is up way to early, and two he's hard. He blames thinking of Stiles before he fell asleep last night.

The young teen is no more in the man he saw the other day. Strong and vicious in a way that Peter only saw glimpses of three years ago. He's grown into his shoulders and gained muscles in all the right places. His lips still looked as pink and soft and they still plumped up nicely after a thorough kiss. To bad it wasn't Peter who made them that plump and gorgeous. He didn't even get the bastards name before stated him Stiles stormed out.

Thinking about that kiss brought the conflicting emotions of hate and lust. Hate for Stiles'new boyfriend, and lust for the stifled moan that the kiss pulled from the lovely boy. His jerk off was quick and slightly angry but after it was done he was able to get up take a shower and decided he wanted to mess with Derek and the puppies that form the rest of the pack.

Unknown to him there was a certain Angel that was looking up and keeping tags on him. A sly smirk slipping on his face as an idea came to him.


	15. Chapter 15

The pack, all except for Peter and Derek, sit on the sofa in the newly rebuilt Hale house. Conflicting emotions flit through every one of them. 

"This is bad." Lydia states. "This is really bad."

Scott stares at her in his usual confusion, trying to find out what she is talking about. "Why is it bad?"

Lydia huffs in frustration, pinning Scott with a glare. "Peter betrayed the cousin of the Winchesters. Therefore, the Winchesters will be angry with him. Who's to say that they won't turn on us once they finish their current job?"

The pack thinks about this. It was true. The Winchesters would kill them without a moment of hesitation if need be. 

"We need to keep a close eye on Stiles." She concludes, nodding to herself. 

Allison agrees. "Stiles was able to make them back off with a single command, and they obviously care about him a lot."

Lydia nods. "Yeah, and that means they won't do anything to upset him. Our fate rests in Stiles' hands."

Lydia just hoped Stiles knew how to get revenge without killing Peter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another run in with the Beacon Hills pack?

Stiles and his little group stroll through the small town area in Beacon Hills, a prolonged silence covering them. It's true that Stiles loves to talk, but he's also been broken enough that he now knows how to enjoy the silence as well. 

Lost in his thoughts, Stiles runs into someone. The truth was, he couldn't get the image of the flash of black in Sam's eyes out of his head. He was worried. Stiles may be hanging onto his last thread of sanity, but being possessed by the Nogitsune taught him how to identify when his mind was playing tricks on him. He knows for sure that Sam's eyes flashing black was not a figment of his imagination. 

With a sigh, Stiles looks up to face the stranger he just bumped into due to his consuming thoughts. Only, it's not a stranger. It's the one person that Stiles can barely even tolerate looking at. Of course, the heavens would choose this moment to punish Stiles for his sins by causing him to bump into Peter Hale. 

Thankfully, though, Lucifer is there to save the day. With a devilish grin he slinks over to Stiles' side and snakes an arm around his waist, pulling him into his muscled body. 

"You should watch where you're going, babe." He purrs out, a smirk covering his face. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, elbowing Lucifer in the ribs. "Oh shut up."

Peter watches the exchange, a sense of dread overcoming him. He remembers when he and Stiles used to play around with one another, cracking jokes and trying to embarrass one another. 

The rest of the pack linger behind him, looking quite uneasy. He understood their worries, though. Stiles and his gang is dangerous. They could most likely take their lives without too much of a struggle. 

Peter and Derek would no doubt be the first to go, if that ever happened. Even though they're the most skilled of the pack, the two would never be able to hurt Stiles. Not again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles conversates with Lydia and Derek, completely ignoring Peter's entire existence.

Another brilliant idea to make Peter jealous flashes in his mind. With a smirk, he brushes past Peter and comes face to face with his pack. His smirk turns into a sly grin as he looks at Derek. 

"Der, you left your shirt by my bed last night." He says, flicking his wrist and causing a black tshirt to appear in his hand. It was the truth. Derek HAD left his short in Stiles' room. Stiles had been meaning to give it back to him on private, but it wouldn't be as amusing if Peter wasn't there. 

Derek instantly catches on, if the sexy smirk he puts on is any indication. He carefully takes the shirt, making a big show of stashing it away. Behind them, Peter is on the verge of committing murder. 

"You were at Stiles' house last night?" Peter questions suspiciously, glaring daggers at his nephew. 

"Why wouldn't he have been? We've kept in touch ever since I left." Stiles replies smoothly. 

Guilt eats at Peter's soul. Of course te have. Derek would never abandon Stiles like Peter did. Derek has always been there for him, even choosing to comfort Stiles instead if Peter after they broke up. Peter figures he more than deserved that, though. 

Soon enough, Lydia catches Stiles' eye. She's petite and a red head and beautiful. She's a goddess in his eyes. "You're quite lovely."

Lydia can't help but blush. Stiles is handsome enough to have that effect on her. She smiles at him and happily accepts the compliment. "Thanks."

Lucifer is behind Stiles in a second, arms wrapped around his waist with an iron grip. He slips into his role easily. "You're making me jealous, baby." He whispers in Stiles ear. 

Stiles shudders. Who wouldn't in his situation. Lucifer is close enough that his hot breath fans over the shell of his ear. Stiles finds it...stimulating.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack discovers that demons exist.

Peter growls again. It seems all he's been doing lately is growling. He can't help it, though. Everyone was all over a potential mate if his, and his wolf didn't appreciate it. Stiles smelled like nearly everyone but him. Especially that damned man. Peter couldn't even remember his name. Had he even heard his name? Probably not. It's not like he cared anyways. 

Peter is snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see Stiles dart past him, shoving Sam Winchester into the brick wall beside them. When did Stiles learn how to move so fast? Where was the spazzy and awkward teen Peter used to know? Peter shakes his head. That's the least if his worries. Why in the hell did Stiles suddenly turn against his cousin?

Dean is at Stiles side in an instant, the barrel if his pistol pointed at Sam's head. Peter can only stare. He has no idea what is going on, and by the looks of it the pack doesn't either. Except that damned boyfriend of Stiles. The man wears an expression that just screams "I know more about you than even you do." Peter was probably just delusional. Dying does that to people, after all. 

"You better get out of Sammy right now, you monster." Stiles hisses, his voice dangerously low. Peter finds it very intriguing. Who knew someone could sound so hot?

"Stiles? What are you doing?! It's me!" Sam says, his voice carrying a pleading tone. 

Stiles growls, slamming his cousin into the wall. "Don't give me that bullshit! I know exactly what you are."

Of course Stiles could tell apart fake from reality. He had been possessed by the Nogitsune, after all. And after having your mind toyed with, you begin to learn how to tell reality from your imagination. Sam would never beg for them to believe him, either. The three had adopted a code to tell if one if then was being possessed. Stiles also had his warning magic. If something supernatural happens to one if them, it flares. He was too into his argument with Dean earlier to feel it though. He had let his guard down and now his cousin is suffering from his mistake. 

Dean knows this. How could he not? He's also been through way too much to not notice. After risking your life with someone countless times, you know when it's not really them. Sam was his brother, after all. He trusts that Stiles is right. It could just be intuition, but he know that this is not his brother. 

"Help me Dean." The creature in Sam's body pleads. 

Dean just looks in in disgust. How dare this thing use his brother as a vessel?! Dean knows what he must do. "Stiles, give me Dad's journal."

Stiles does as told. He holds out an arm away from his body, swirling his hand in the same motion he did when returning Derek's shirt to him. The tattered journal appears in his hand, and he hands it over to Dean. 

"Hold him down while I do the exorcism." Dean commands. He always holds authority in situations like these. Stiles obeys, of course. He knows how it feels to be a prisoner of your own mind with no way if freeing yourself. His grip on Sam tightens, and his magic wraps around his body like ropes. As Dean speaks a language that Peter soon realizes is Latin, he turns to face Stiles new boyfriend with bitter reluctance. Boyfriend. Peter snarls at the word. The thought of Stiles with another man makes his wolf want to kill. There's something about this man that makes Peter uneasy, though. Just being near the man made Peter's instincts scream 'Run!'. Peter can tell the man is dangerous...deadly, even. He just didn't know why. Was this man a hunter, too? Or was he far more dangerous? "What's going on?" Scott asks the man, voicing the rest of the pack's internal confusion. The man pins Scott with a bemused look, looking at him as if he was retarded. "You're a werewolf, yet you have little knowledge of the supernatural?" He says, his tone flat and sharp. Scott tries his puppy-dog eyes on him, and the man laughs. He downright LAUGHS. It's a harsh and degrading laugh, laced with evil intent. One that makes the pack flinch upon hearing it. The man looks at Scott again, his expression malicious. "You're little tricks aren't going to work on me." Is all he says. Peter knows the man isn't just talking about Scott's adorable puppyish features. No, he's talking about something deeper. It makes Peter's hackles rise. This man can't be trusted. "I suppose I could elaborate, though." He says with a thoughtful look on his face. He grins sharply. "Well...the person you see before you is not their precious Sammy. Matter of fact, it's a demon." Gasps and expressions of shoc erupt from the pack. Demons are definitely something new, Peter thinks. Scott isn't having any of it, though. "You mean demons are real?!" Scott manages to squeak out, completely bewildered. The man rolls his eyes. "You didn't think you were the only creatures out there, did you? Angels and demons very well exist. Actually, I believe Stiles was once possessed." Peter is shocked. Stiles has been possessed? He looks over at the young man. He acts so calm and nonchalant. No way he's been through such trauma. "Shut the fuck up, Lucy! They don't need to know anything about me. I don't trust them..." Stiles voice carries over towards them. It's like a knife through Peter's heart. Stiles never denied it, and that was all the confirmation he needed. Just what exactly had Stiles been through because of him? Lucifer's smirk turns mischievous. "My apologies, babe." He drawls out the word 'babe' with such malicious intent that Peter finds it slightly scary. Stiles and Dean suddenly appear before them, a sickly looking Sam following close behind. Stiles pins Lucifer with an annoyed look. "Do you ever shut up?" He sighs. Lucifer just grins, as if completely ignoring the insult. "Hmm...no." He replies in a sing-song tone of voice. "Your name is Lucy?" Peter just now caught on to it. He can't help but snort. It's a girlish name that seems completely ridiculous on this man. "Actually, that's my nickname for him." Stiles' voice chimes in smugly. Peter's smirk falters a little. "What's his name?" Allison asks, her untrusting nature getting to her. She'll probably do research on the man afterwards. Lucifer gives her a terrifying smile. One pulled straight from a horror movie. "That...is none of your concern." He says smoothly. Peter wants nothing more then to wipe that look of his face. "Besides, you'd be too fearful of me if you did know." He adds in with a feigned look of deep thought. The pack is soon left wondering just what exactly the man could have meant.


End file.
